Piercing Eyes
by DyingAngelHeart
Summary: I couldn't understand why he was here. Why did my family leave? Why do I not want to be near him? But at the same time I don't want to be away from him. Tsukiyomi Ikuto who are you? And why do you want me? And why the hell do I want you?


**Piercing Eyes **

The whole bodice mirror showed me all my imperfections. The sights I no longer wished to behold in my eyes. Sliding my gaze away I settled at looking through my drawers and closet for the right outfit. Plugging my iPod into my stereo I started bobbing my head to Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil.

I grabbed my favorite black skinny jeans and off the shoulder lacy black shirt. Starring at my long straight pink hair I decided teasing it today wouldn't be too bad. Having done my usual hair style of scene teased hair and placing my black headband with a small black bow on it I was ready.

Ready for another day of loneliness and sorrows. I gazed toward my window looking to find gray skies that never seem to change. I glanced at my reflection I guess a bit of makeup would be okay today. Grabbing my bag I looked to see my various colors of eye shadow and liner. Settling with just black and deep blue I grabbed my iPod and finally made my way out the door.

I looked up the street to see blue hair swaying. My older sister of 12 minutes stood about fifteen feet ahead of me. Not bothering to look back and checking if I was there because in her mind she already knew I was. This was and always will be our pattern of misleading emotions and hidden gazes.

We were different, actually we weren't different at all. Socially we talked to the same people. Our friends are the emo, scene, and gothic labeled children. Along with them we retaliated with talking to the smartest kids in our all honors classes and that was a surprise to some. But that makes it harder to ignore each other.

You see we weren't always like this. No actually these actions just happened recently when we woke up to find our family left us. They packed their things and hit the road and haven't been seen in a year now. I took it hard, like a blow to the heart. I didn't show it, no, never. Emotions get a person pitied and I, I have no room for pity.

So we don't speak to each other both reminding us of too many painful memories. We walk home with different friends and stay in different rooms because we don't want to get attached to one another anymore.

Looking for the first time since I left actually in front of me, I now notice that I have made it to school. I entered the class with my usual don't talk to me look when my eyes set upon my close friend Rima. Walking over I sit next to her and wait for her to start a conversation.

"Hey Amu why so late today?" she attentively asked. Was I really that late today that she thinks something abnormal happened? "Just my alarm clock went off late today. I think I'm going to go get it fixed later," I sighed slumping into my seat.

"Oh that sucks. Well I got some news for you," she whispered, excited in her own stoic way.

News? For me? She does understand I do basically nothing at or for this school right? "So what's this news," I asked while raising my eyebrow.

A giggle was heard and I looked at her in confusion. What the hell is going on to make her so, so giddy? "Ok so today two transfer students are coming into our school and one of them is in this zero period class with us," she replied nonchalant.

Transfer students are coming here? Most students transfer to get out of here not come. "Who are the unlucky hell mates?" I asked as interested as I could. The problem is these kids will just ignore me as I will them the whole four years here. It's no use for me to get caught up on them. But if one were to hurt or date Rima I will not hesitate to kick their ass and neither will Nagi.

"Come on Amu you could be just a little more enthusiastic. And we aren't in hell we have each other right?" She said to try and lift my spirits. I hugged her. I mean how couldn't I she's my best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And yes this is hell. Anyways who are these new _classmates," _I all but hissed the words.

"Their names are Ikuto and Aiden Tsukiyomi. Apparently they are adopted brothers so there is no relation. They are both in their junior year but Ikuto, the one in our zero, has been slacking so he's a few segments behind. That's why he is in our zero." She stated.

"Rima you understand you know a little too much than you should right? I mean seriously and you stated that thing 1 is in our zero twice," I claimed exasperatedly. Where does this girl get all this information? Honestly she could tell me the background of the girl who is always in the corner of my bio class.

"Thing 1? Amu you already forgot his name? It's Ayden not thing 1," she sighed.

I looked to her to see the disappointed glaze of her eyes. It hasn't removed since I changed to be more uncaring. I can tell she beats herself up for not being able to help me, though she doesn't show it. I wished she wouldn't but I could never tell her that I'm a useless case. It would break her heart and I could never do that.

"Fine why is Rima so relevant to me?" I asked confused.

"Well I heard he's hot stuff and I do believe someone was complaining about wanting a boyfriend not so long ago."

She couldn't be serious right now. She wants to hook me up with thing, I mean that Ikuto guy!? The scowl on my face couldn't be any more apparent than right now.

"Rima Mashiro you will not try and set me up with the new kid!" I screeched earning a look from some of my fellow classmates.

"Oh but of course not that's Utau's job," she smirked triumphantly. I gulped a little at the thought. Utau Hoshina is also my and Rima's best friend. We are chained together in loyalty as best friends and can only be separated by the ever deeming class schedules. Although we do have a few together having them all would satisfy us more.

"Oh God you really are trying if you forced Utau to do this," I groaned as I laid my head on the desk. I'm never going to get away from this. Utau always has a goal and she always achieves it that is one of her many qualities that make her amazing. So if she wills it I am to be the girlfriend of the new kid, Ikuto.

"But of course you can't be single forever. You have to go out there and get a man. Live a little Amy," her tone and eyes have an almost pleading aura.

I am going to be in hell. What if Ikuto is white girl hot? I mean tall white boy with blonde hair, blue eyes. I want my kind of hot which is a guy who looks similar to Andy Biersack. You know the guys if you looked up hot emo boys they would pop up with piercings and long hair.

I want one of those guys. I really hope he's attractive because I'm going to have to at least get along with him to make my two best friends happy.

"Alright class please get to your seats we have a few announcements today," Mr. Nikaidou stated after a near twenty minutes already into class, "I know I'm late I hope you were all behaving I see a few people snickering that makes me uneasy. Anyways I like to apologize for my tardiness and introduce you to our new student. He transferred here with his brother from London although being born here and living here for some time he moved to London and after a good eight years he has moved back. Please welcome Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

As the door opened the class silenced. I saw eyes almost fall out of their sockets. The next few minutes of my life went into slow motion as I turned to find a very attractive guy. He was 6'2 dominating my shortness by eleven inches. He was built but looked good not like muscle men you see now a days. His hair was blue and had the "emo" boy haircut I excite over. Ikuto wore an Of Mice and Men shirt and black skinny jeans. His feet were attired with black converse and his arms adorned with different band wristbands. But what caught me the most off guard is the cold glare that matched his dark blue eyes so well pierce their gaze at me.

I turned away not wanting deep blue to meet honey gold eyes. I turned to Rima seeing her look to him then me multiple times before resting her caring brown eyes at me and have a smirk spread nicely onto her face.

"I hope you all treat him well and help him around school. Tsukiyomi-kun you can sit right behind Hinamori-san. Amu please raise your hand," the teacher uttered. My hand rose a few inches in the air but he saw and walked up my aisle and sat directly behind me.

The period went by slowly and I could swear I could feel him staring at the back of my head. Today was the first day I actually tried to take notes not wanting to notice a certain blue eyed boy behind me. When class ended I packed up my bag and walked towards Roma.

"Come on we're going to be late," I said quickly.

"Why so eager to leave today? I mean you hate being on time to your first period class," Rima stated tauntingly, "Or is it that someone doesn't want to be near Ikuto. The super hot totally your type guy who is coming this way and looking straight at you?"

I turned my head a little and my eyes met blue ones. The eyes I was so hoping to avoid for the rest of my life. The heat rose to my cheeks turning them even rosier than they already naturally were and I whipped my head around to face Rima.

"No I'm not avoiding him I just really have to get to class," I grunted before making a quick getaway out the door. Why the hell am I even trying to avoid the guy? I thought as I walked off to my first period. This is going to drive me insane if I keep thinking about it.

I looked back and saw Rima ignoring Ikuto as she walked with him to her next period which was bio. Her eyes caught mine and she smirked. She looked back towards him but he wasn't paying much attention anymore, not that he was in the first place, but he was now staring at something in my direction. She caught this and told him something and pointed towards me at the same time. He gave a brief nod before heading my way. His eyes set on me and my eyes anywhere but his.

I glanced toward Rima to see her smile and give a huge thumb up. No way had she basically sent him away to me. I saw he was approaching quickly, when I set my eyes back on him, seeming in a pissed off mood because I left earlier. My heart rate speeds up a bit and like before I darted away not wanting to exactly officially meet him.


End file.
